kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Selby
Derek Selby is one of the currently unnamed Kamen Rider's, a character & final antagonist in ''Kamen Rider Spade Warrior. Overview Like Dirk Trent, he is a Joker-class Undead with a white & pink color scheme, as opposed to Dirk's black & green colors - thus the '''Albino Joker name. When the previous fight ended with Ray becoming the Navy Joker, he rose out of the shadows. The first step in his plan was to release all of the Undead again by forcefully taking the Rouze Cards from George Crawford. Forms Kamen Rider *'Height': 203cm *'Weight': 100kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching Power': 3t, 300 AP **'Kicking Power': 5t, 500 AP **'Maximum Jump Height': 35m **'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5 seconds Undead Albino Joker The Albino Joker is Derek's true form. A second Joker that rose to power after Dirk decided to spend his life as a human, he strives to create the Vanity Card using the power of all four Category King Rouze Cards. One of the most fearsome powers of the Albino Joker is that, even without having won the Battle Fight, (although he may technically have, considering Dirk became human), he is able to generate an army of AlbiRoaches without the help of the Sealing Slab. Unlike his counterpart Black Joker, Albino Joker has a lot of abilities, making him the most powerful Undead. *He can shoot energy beams from his hand. *He can assume his own human disguise, similar to the Royal Club Undead. *He can unseal Undead & force them to loyally serve him as in the series, all Undead try to help Albino Joker hunt Ada rather than go rogue & fight among themselves. *He can generate his own army of DarkRoaches, the AlbiRoaches without the help of the Sealing Slab. Idol-14 After using the Vanity Card to seal Ada into the slab as a sacrifice, the Albino Joker is granted control over Idol-14, an ancient creature that is nigh indestructible. He is easily able to swat away attacks by all four of the Riders, even with Diamond Warrior & Spade Warrior using their Jack Forms. However, after Dirk replaces Ada as the sacrifice then makes Spade Warrior destroy him, this form is severely weakened, & the Riders are able to attack him at last, until both Idol & the Albino Joker are destroyed by Spade Warrior's Royal Straight Flush. Gear & Accessories Rouze Cards Trivia *Albino Joker is a negative color swap of Joker & bodies are opposite. **In some playing card decks, there are two Jokers, one Black, & the other one Red. In this case, Dirk would represent the suits of Spades & Clover (Black Joker) while Derek would represent the suits of Hearts & Diamonds (Red Joker); note the color of Dirk's body & Derek's visor in their Undead forms. ***Since Red Jokers usually outrank Black Jokers, this would be fitting for Derek being the most powerful Undead. See Also *Junichi Shimura - Kamen Rider Blade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Villains Category:Kamen Rider Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Spade Warrior Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Undead Category:Deceased Riders Category:Leaders Category:Deceased characters Category:Yellow Riders Category:Non human riders